DobbyMXW
DobbyMWA '''is a British Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to MWA & NGPW Career EPW Dobby eventually got a trial for MXW and was trained by Matty, Taco, Fallen and many more MXW Talents, then, only 2 days after he finished the trials. The owner of EPW, MatdogHD, went up to Dobby and told him that there was a spot on EPW and he would be perfect member for the roster! He debuted on EPW on the 20th of April 2018. After a few weeks of working shows for EPW, Dobby was forced to team with his enemy, MXW_FireIceTiger, whom Dobby hated. The team would be known as Withered Away. After a few weeks as an unresponsive team, Dobby and Fire got a title shot at the EPW PPV Blaze Of Glory. At EPW Rising Revolution (2018), Kev was defeated by Dobby in a No Holds Barred match. At EPW No Good, Elite defeated both Danger and Dobby to win the second EPW Any Match Briefcase. at EPW Into The Fire he challenged Fallen for the EPW Championship in a 3 stages of hell match, although losing the match. At EPW Time Is Running Out, Fallen once again retained the EPW Championship against Dobby by a time limit draw. At EPW Blaze Of Glory II : Burn Me Out, Fallen walked out of 2018 with the EPW World Championship still in his hands, retaining against Dobby, Elite, and Kool. At EPW Speedway, Buzz was defeated by Dobby in a falls count anywhere match. At EPW Rising Revolution II, Elite successfully defended his Any Match Case against Dobby. On MXW VS EPW 2, Dobby eliminated 3 of the 4 members of the MXW team to pick up the win for his side, he was also the last man on the EPW team At EPW We're Going Nowhere Dobby turned on his former best friend DangerKong At EPW Run For Cover, DangerKong defeated Dobby for a shot at the EPW title the following week MXW At Insurgence (2018), Dobby defeated BobyMXW to become the new MXW International Champion. At Lone Survivor (2018), Dobby defended his international championship against _YG_. At Xecution (2018), Fallen defeated Dobby and Kenah to become the new International Champion. At Retribution (2019), Rich retained his Xtreme Championship against Dobby. At Breakout: Mayhem in Melbourne (2019), Steve & Tree retained the MXW Tag Team Championship against Elite and Dobby. At Xtreme Chaos IV, Dobby defeated Atom in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. At Heatwave (2019) Dobby defeated Miles to become the new MXW Xtreme Champion. NGPW At Immortals (2019) Dobby defeated Kong, Omega, Bdubzz, ECE, Boby, Jacob, and Bryce to become the New NGPW Nex-Gen Champion. Wrestling Style Dobby is known as the king of extreme and will happily brawl with anyone no matter the consequence. Personal Life Kevdog1 Feud After accusations of him ruining a TXW, Kevdog1 admitted that he had a hatred for Dobby. He would scream "Fuck Dobby" multiple times. "It appears that Dobby can not take a fucking joke while participating in a meme match. Its ringing a few bells to that gay guy Light from 2017." NonviableAtom said in response to the show. Since the incident, the two have made up, with Kev having his final match against Dobby. In Wrestling '''Finishing Moves: * Dark Demise (Fairytale Ending) * Blackout (Anaconda Vice) Signature Moves: * Final Destination (Tyler Driver '97) * Make Or Break (Gory Neckbreaker) * Death Key (Ripcord Leaping DDT) * Tope Con Hilo * Forearm * Swinging Spike DDT * O'Connor Roll German Suplex * Bridging Butterfly Suplex * Sasuke Special * Standing Shooting Star Press * Shooting Star Press * Bicycle Knee Strike * Running Dragonrana * Piledriver * Reverse DDT * Moonsault * Chicken Wing Gutbuster * Rolling Wheel Kick * Powerbomb * Tiger Suplex * Fisherman Suplex * Knife Edge Chops * Rolling Death Valley Driver * Spanish Fly * Dropkick * Backslide Driver * Deathwish (450 Splash) * German Suplex * Dragon Suplex * Enzuiguiri * Jumping Knee Strike Tag Teams & Factions Withered Away (Former) Guerrilla Warfare Nicknames "King Of Xtreme" Entrance Themes Not Gonna Die - Skillet (Current) Ember Moon Theme (2nd) Blue Stahli - Anti You (1st) Ratings Championships And Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 11 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 * Ranked No. 18 of the top 35 singles wrestlers of 2019 MXW * MXW International Champion (1 Time) * MXW Xtreme Champion (1 Time) SSW * SSW Deconstruction Champion (1 Time, First and last) NGPW * NGPW Jr. Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) EPW * EPW Rising Star Champion (1 Time) Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages